


In the Stacks

by DirtyBrian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Library AU, Some Heavy Petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBrian/pseuds/DirtyBrian
Summary: In the stacks, secrets are revealed (and librarians are scandalized).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsTheWheelWills (fardareismai)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/gifts).



The scent of the pages is intoxicating, but not nearly as much as her perfume. He brushes by her with a murmured apology, his fingers barely grazing the fabric of her red jacket. She smiles at him, full of warmth and shyness, for a moment, he wishes he had two hearts, for the one he has surely stopped working. 

After a moment, he catches himself, trying to focus on the gold-embossed lettering on the spines of the books rather than her whiskey-colored eyes.

He fails miserably.

She’s off limits. He’s told himself a million times, told himself that she’s too good for him, that he didn’t deserve her light and her warmth and-- oh, she’s staring at him. He smiles awkwardly at her, then shifts his attention determinedly to the book in his hand. He’s been holding on to it for ten minutes, it’s something he needs for a class. He wouldn’t be able to tell anyone what it was about, though; his attention has been focused on a far more interesting subject.

She senses his weakness, the way his gaze is drawn to her lips, to her fingers as they trail across the leather-bound tomes. Suddenly, her shy smile turns something decidedly more feral, and he gulps audibly as she sidles between him and the bookshelf, her arms winding around his neck.

“Rose, what are you do--” his question dies in his throat as her lips press against his, hungry and indelicate. For a moment, he loses himself in the plundering of her tongue, tasting her, desperately soaking up every ounce of sensation he can before backing away. “Why?” he manages to grind out, every muscle in his body screaming at him to wrap her in his embrace once more.

She stares at him for a moment, eyes wide and uncertain, cheeks flushed. “You don’t want...oh. I thought…” She stares at the ground, chewing on her bottom lip, and he huffs out a breath.

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to, Rose.” He reached forward after a moment of hesitation, and tilted her chin up so she could meet his gaze. “You just surprised me is all.” He braced his other hand against the bookshelf behind her and leaned forward, brushing their lips together. “I want to,” he murmured, peppering kisses along her jawline. “Very, very much.” His timbre is husky, and he can feel his body responding to her proximity.  
Her eyelids had fallen closed at his gentle touch, but when she opened them, she looked at him with such delicious wanton that his knees went weak.

“John,” she whispers, pressing her hips forward and reaching to grip the lapels of his leather jacket. “Touch me. Please.”

Twenty minutes and two near-orgasms later, they’re discovered by an outraged librarian. He cries “Run!”, grabbing her hand and tugging her out of the stacks. He has to use his other hand to hold up his unfastened jeans, but he can’t keep the smug grin off his face.


End file.
